1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid for a container, more particularly, a lid for a container with a bent peripheral rim.
2. Prior Art
Such a lid is known from the DE-C-360 479 comprising a closing-mechanism which can be mounted on the container independently from the lid. The closing-belt comprises a rubber-ring, which is mounted around the lid rim and the container rim, and, finally, is tightly closed with the means of a lever-mechanism. Providing of a pressure-tight junction is necessary, if a container is held under pressure, as in the case of a cooking vessel where vapor pressure is used advantageously to reduce cooking times.
In known solutions, the junction between the lid and the container is achieved by a series of lock elements which are attached to the lid, and which after positioning of the lid on the container, by means of a rotating, pivoting or gliding movement, grip under-neath the bent peripheral container rim, such that, in conjunction with an elastic joint, an over pressure can be built up in the interior of the container. These better known solutions have the disadvantages of being expensive and requiring complicated handling. The object of the invention is therefore to provide a lid for a container, in particular a cooking vessel, which is especially easy to handle.